


Art classes

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean poses for drawing classes at colleges for the money. His wallet is tight during one visit to check on Sam at Stanford. Surely it would be safe to pose there right? All Sam's classes were law classes anyway. There's no way he'd be taking an art class. Right? Right?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art classes

Dean checked his wallet and sighed tiredly.

He really should have stopped before coming to Palo Alto, a quick stop to play pool and replenish his funds. Dean had wanted to check on his brother and would have been gone already if his car hadn't protested.

Baby may be a beauty and in top condition but she had a certain age and mileage that meant wear and tear. She deserved all the TLC she wanted.

Repairing it would not be a problem, he could do that himself but he needed to do it in a garage where he had every thing he needed.

His new credit cards should arrive in three days. He was stuck here in the meantime.

He needed money and preferable fast.

Hey, Palo Alto was a College town.

And Colleges had art classes.

Dean had realized years ago that life modeling for drawing classes was an easy and fast way to earn some money. They always searched for models. Not only were there a lot of people who were ashamed of showing their nude form, not something Dean ever understood, for drawing classes they needed a wide variety of models. Even better, students weren't normally done with one sitting, giving him the opportunity for more cash.

And when he was done he always got numbers from some of the women, potential fun and sweaty workout practically guaranteed.

Yes, this was Stanford, but Sam was in pre law. He should be at the other end of the campus at all times.

Finding the arts department took nearly no time, Dean had been at Stanford so often he knew his way around. And of course they searched for “undraped” models, both for drawing and photography. Photography always paid better but according to the schedule he could do both. Which would be a good thing, giving his current financial situation.

* * *

Dean stepped in the room with the art teacher and a group of students, only wearing a robe. As always in this situation he felt more naked without his necklace than without his clothes, the familiar weight missing around his neck.

He listened what the instructor expected of him, went on the dais and took of the robe. He sorted his limbs in the sitting/slouching position she wanted. He knew this would get harder the longer he held the position but he had done this often enough to know that there were enough positions that were more draining.

He relaxed his muscles a last time before the first break, locked his body in position and stared unmoving in the big, surprised eyes of Sammy.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe it, what was his brother doing in his art class?

What was even more strange was Dean's total lack of reaction.

He had to see him.

Around him the first students started to draw.

Sam used the occasion to check Dean visually over for new scars or injuries. Nothing he could see and his mind relaxed a bit.

Okay, his brother was here, surprise, but he was well and healthy and from the controlled tension in his muscles doing exactly what he planned to do: posing for art.

This was the perfect opportunity to check him for injuries from every possible angle and Dean couldn't stop him.

He looked from his brother to his blank paper and drew the first stroke.


End file.
